


Some Day.

by Coniferophyta



Category: SKAM Austin
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coniferophyta/pseuds/Coniferophyta
Summary: Shay talking about Marlon and Meg... but mostly Meg.





	Some Day.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Shay. 
> 
> We are only 1 episode into SKAM Austin and who knows where this is going. I'm not sure if I think Shay has Isak's storyline or if I just want her to. 
> 
> In my mind she doesn't get Meg... her Even is out there waiting for her somewhere.

Marlon is dope as hell, but he’s also kind of a surprise fuckboy. He’s always had an eye for the type of girl you’d never think he’d go for, he’s all social justice and deep thoughts and sick beats, and his girls are pretty, perky, popular, and whatever other alliteration you can come up with that includes hot boring chicks—predictable, there’s a good one.

I don’t blame him, I guess, it’s nice to have some eye candy, but useless, if you actually want to do anything other than have sex. It’s difficult to watch, like, literally painful sometimes. Marlon habitually sucks as a boyfriend, I think he has it in him to be amazing if he would just stop focusing on looks so much, and pick a girl suitable for him.

Not to be too full of myself, but I’m going to be a fucking stellar girlfriend if somebody lets me be someday. I’m going to rock the hell out of that girlfriend gig.

When I imagine having somebody, I picture gorgeous eyes looking into mine, amazing lips, and the way my hand will fit against their body, but I also imagine that those eyes will be keen, those lips will hold sarcastic smirk, split into a brilliant smile, and spit out words that rock me… and when I imagine … if I dare imagine… my hand on the curve of that hip, it belongs to someone who shines so bright that I ask every day how they are mine… oh yeah… and they are a girl. So there’s that little speed bump.

Marlon’s thing with Abby was a 6-month long test of my sanity and the strength of my stomach. For 6 months, I was resisting the constant urge to hurl. The girl was dead weight, a tight little bod with an empty head and an obsession with class and status. She was basically the anti-Marlon.

I admit, that at first, having Abby around with all of her friends was kind of a perk, fun to look at, and also make fun of, Tyler and I made a damn sport of picking them apart like the bitter basic bitches we are, but that got boring quickly. I don’t feel too bad about being an asshole, they gave as good as they got, they hated us right back.

Well, I mean, except for Meg.

Meg was adorable.

I was totally up for keeping Meg around.

She was funny and quick and walked around burning up my world like it was nothing. I found myself suddenly very fond of spending time around the dance crew, earning a lot of teasing from the boys, of course, their teasing was off-base, accusing me of wanting to be a dance crew girl rather than wanting to mac on one.

Meg was Abby’s best friend and she tagged along a lot. Often, while Abby and Mar had their tongues down each other’s throats, Meg chilled with Ty and me. She wasn't like super deep, but she was at least interesting, she liked to ask questions and when I talked, she listened, leaning forward on the table between us, her dark eyes searching mine as I rambled on trying to impressher like an idiot, making my heart skip like mad, like a damn romance novel.

Her home life was kind of shit, she didn't talk about it much, but when she did talk about it, it was to me, and I felt special.  She  _chose_ to hang around me. Tyler would wander off, bored of being ignored and I’d love that it was just us two, bent towards each other, those black eyes looking back at me. Sometimes she’d lean against my side on the couch, her head on my shoulder.  Sometimes she’d hook her arm through mine, she’d talk in low tones meant just for me, and I sometimes thought maybe it meant something, that there was something there to build on.

We’d be talking and she’d remember something we talked about before, draw comparisons and grin brightly at my surprise when I hadn’t even noticed the connection myself. “Here you thought you were the smart one of the group.” She once teased me, her fingers tracing the fold of my wrist between us absently, her carelessness making my shoulders burn, “I pay attention, Shay, I always pay attention when you tell me shit. You’re the smartest person I know.” And my nerves were throwing a rager low in my belly.

I started to notice, though, that even as she spoke those kinds of words to me, she’d be eyeballing Mar across the room, watching how his hands wandered over Abby’s hips, and I felt my guts burn in panic.

Marlon took notice too and he started to linger, interrupting our conversations pulling Meg’s eyes from me to him. Marlon’s a charming and confident little shit, I’ve watched him work before and the obvious bastard was totally being an obvious bastard, I reminded him that he had a girl and he should stop sniffing around his girl’s friend.

He scoffed as if I was ridiculous but, dude, I’ve known him for 10 years, I know flirty-Marlon, flirty Marlon is anything but subtle.

I knew exactly when they started messing around with each other. Suddenly they went from smiling and gazing too much to avoiding each other like the plague in public and I knew they’d crossed some line. I warned him off of her, reminding him that he wasn’t this guy who betrayed people and went behind their back… Marlon cared about people, Marlon wasn’t a cheat… only he was. He pursued her hardcore, even Tyler was weirded out by it.

Ty and I started to hang out on our own, not sure how to talk about our mutual discomfort with the whole Meg and Marlon situation, and me unable to talk about how it was wrecking me. The whole ordeal was disturbing. My illusion of Marlon shattered, my delusions of Meg and me maybe having something gone to hell.

The whole thing blew up eventually, Meg and Mar outed as big fat cheats. Mar dumped Abby and started dating Meg for reals. Abby and her friends absolutely demolished Megan.

Shunned.

Like big red “A” on her chest type shunned.

She lost all of her friends, she ended up quitting dance, she lost everything. It was a shit-show. 

Then just like that, Meg abandoned me and attached like a barnacle to Mar, a Marnacle if you will… (Ty says he will not).

She got super clingy, depressed, she lost that spark, her grades suck, she’s a damn zombie half the time. She’s only happy when she’s attached to Mar’s face with him staring into her soul, it’s just not balanced. She doesn’t want to hang around anyone… us… me… she just wants Mar 24/7 to herself.

For a while Mar went along with it, he loved her, and also felt guilty. Recently, though, Mar, being Mar, has started to pull back from her. They started fighting, he’s being a bit of a dick now, he says he feels smothered, he’s fucking up, and I want to take the nasty pillow that smells like beer farts and weed from the garage couch and press it over his face, show him what smothering really is.

He still loves her I think, and I admit she’s kind of a lot, she’s not who he thought he was getting, this solemn, barely-there girl is not the Meg he… we… fell for. But she’s in there somewhere and she’s totally worth it.

He needs to fucking step up, because he made the mess and now doesn’t want to deal with it, and I don’t know what I can say or do about it. He leaves her behind all of the time. Not that she’d agree to go with us anyway. She’s not interested in us or what we do. I miss her, I know Mar does too, but if I were him I’d fight for her. Get her to go to counseling, invite her with, encourage her to join some groups, get some hobbies… spend time talking to her about shit she cares about instead of forcing her to talk about my shit, or nothing.

I’m telling you, I’m going to rock the hell out of that girlfriend gig.

Some day.


End file.
